Various methods for cooling a heat generating component mounted on a printed circuit board are known. For example, a configuration is known in which a heat exchanger provided on a heat generating component is brought into a close contact with the heat generating component using a leaf spring.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2016-213314.